The present invention relates to controlling the usage of a camera, and more particularly to sending warnings and/or disabling camera functionality to prevent camera usage in dangerous locations.
Many people are seriously injured or almost seriously injured because they try to take photographs (e.g., selfies) in dangerous locations or under dangerous conditions. Locations that pose risks to camera users often do not have posted warnings about the dangers. Because of the lack of posted warnings, camera users often receive no early warning about the dangers prior to the camera users attempting to take photographs in the locations.